


ABCs: Optimus Prime

by Fledgling



Series: ABC Fics [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More random words, more sentences, this time for Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABCs: Optimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a little angsty in parts, no matter how much I tried otherwise. Oh well.

Argonaut- It could be said that Optimus was the leader of a crew of Cybertronian Argonauts. The few of them on Earth were constantly pitted against increasingly dangerous, sometimes verging on suicidal odds, in hopes of defeating the Decepticons so that they may return home.

Burden- It was a heavy burden, being a Prime. The Matrix that he carried was a powerful thing, powerful enough without the title and rank it carried with it. But Optimus shouldered the burden that few understood, and made sure not to show how tired he was to those who depended on him.

Collide- He smacked into the mountain at an alarming rate of speed. This, unfortunately, increased the force of his impact against the mountain. He groaned, and began working himself out of the new crater. Flying was not something he was going to learn quickly. Not at this rate.

Dissemble- Optimus was glad, some days more than others, for his battle mask. It made hiding his emotions from his teammates so much easier. They did not need to see his worry or fear when they already had their own. It was better for everyone’s sake for him to appear a stoic, solid commander.

Epode- Sometimes, if they were alone and he was bored, Optimus likes to bring up the time before the war when Ratchet got overcharged and composed several lines of poetry of questionable taste, and then proceeded to drag them both around on a massive hunt to find Wheeljack so that Ratchet could recite them to him. He gets thrown out of the room quite regularly.

Fixate- Optimus finds himself quite often fixated on Smokescreen’s doorwings. Well, he’s fixated on Smokescreen in general, really. But his doorwings grab his attention quite often. The way they droop when he’s sad, or point up and quiver when he’s excited. Optimus has become quite good at decoding his doorwings, enough so that he can usually tell what he’s thinking just by glancing at his back.

Grievous- Every battle with the Decepticons was a battle for their very lives, and for the lives of those on the planet they were on. Optimus mourned what they were doing to the poor planet and its mostly oblivious inhabitants, but there was nothing for it except to end the war before anymore damage was done.

Horologe- The Doomsday Clock the humans kept was, unfortunately, inaccurate. They had no knowledge of this, of course. No idea that there was an alien war on their planet, wrecking havoc and bringing them closer and closer to midnight.

Indicator- The arrival of Ultra Magnus and the Predaking were both good indicators of the drastic turn their fight had taken. Ultra Magnus was a skilled commander and fighter, while Predaking was a chaotic war machine created to hunt down Autobots and do little else. Optimus was just glad at least one of them was on their side.

Jest- Optimus had been rather serious even when he was young, leaving all the pranks and jokes to his friends. That’s not to say he didn’t go out and have fun; he had decent number of friends, and they often spent time together.

Kiss- He and Smokescreen had made a game of sorts of sneaking kisses when they could risk getting caught. A peck on the cheek before parting at hallways, a kiss on the lips before entering the main hub, one time they were even kissing in one hallway when Bulkhead walked down the hallway perpendicular, passing within arm’s reach and not noticing them. Ratchet called them idiots; Wheeljack asked for pictures.

Limp- They were all badly injured, in one form or another. Wheeljack could barely stand, Arcee was holding her nearly detached arm in a dazed sort of manner, Ultra Magnus’ legs were singed badly, and Bumblebee’s doorwings were crumpled and shredded. Optimus sighed behind his mask, helped Ultra Magnus to stand, and called for a GroundBridge. This battle was lost.

Machine- Optimus watched as Bulkhead and Wheeljack fought. There was a harmony between them, a type of learned unity, that Optimus admired. At the same time, however, they were Wreckers. And Wreckers were violent and chaotic on their best days. Optimus winced as Wheeljack went flying across the room and into the wall, knowing Ratchet would refuse to fix him later.

Nemesis- Megatron is, obviously, Optimus’ main concern among the Decepticon. He is not only their tactical and military leader, but their emotional leader as well. If he were to fall, to die, it would not be long until the Decepticon ranks fell into disarray and eventually fell apart. And Optimus will not lie: he has his own grudge against him as well.

Ordinary- Before the war, the Optimus had been a simple, if curious and maybe strong willed archivist. It was a simple job (some would call it boring) but he enjoyed it. It was what he was passionate about. Even if he did get dragged out sometimes, he was always quick to return and get right back to it.

Peculiar- He stared at the animal. It stared back; at least, he thought it did. He couldn’t see its eyes, though he was assured they were there. It whimpered quietly. Optimus lowered his servo, and the dog woofed, happily stepping onto it. Optimus allowed himself to smile as he carried it. It was cute, at least. Even if it had so much hair its eyes weren’t visible.

Quash- The first riot Optimus had ever been present at hadn’t lasted long. He hadn’t been there as a participant; he hadn’t even known it was going on until he had stumbled across it on his way home. The riot was put down quickly and efficiently. It couldn’t have lasted more than a groon. Still, it was quite a shock to see the way their world was tumbling down a terrible path, rather than just hear about it second hand.

Resultant- Optimus both looked forward to and dreaded the day the rest of the Autobots found out about his relationship with Smokescreen. While he would be glad to no longer have to hide, he feared the reactions they would have, for they would probably not be in any way good.

Scar- Thanks to the use of the forge, Optimus had no scars as a result of his near deactivation following their base’s destruction. However, while no physical scars remained, there were plenty of emotional and mental scars to make up for it that would probably never go away.

Trust- Optimus trusted his teammates with his life and knew they did the same with him. However, the kind of trust he had with Ratchet, after knowing each other for so long, was far deeper than he shared with anybody else.

Unique- Optimus often found himself wandering the base, and more often than not found himself in the depths of base where the relics were stored. Each one was powerful and dangerous in its own right; some far more than others.

Vehicular- Their alt modes were as much a part of them as their root modes, each one different and, in some cases, a good way to gain insight into another bot. However, when Optimus watched Smokescreen transform and speed out of the base in a huff of anger, he cursed that his alt mode was so much slower than Smokescreen’s.

Weary- Optimus was used to the tired feeling in his body and processor. It was a symptom of a long time period of too much stress and war with no time for rest. He wasn’t alone however: at this point, everyone was starting to feel the toll of their long war, in one form or another.

Xanadu- When Optimus dreamed (which wasn’t often), he often was haunted by nightmares. However, sometimes he was blessed with dreams of Cybertron before the war, when it was at peace and prosperous. However, those dreams were fleeting, and often left him in a sorrowful mood, mourning for the planet they had lost.

Yarn- The children often brought projects to work on while they stayed with them. Because of this, Optimus was used to seeing them, the walls and floors, the dog, and the Autobots covered in glitter, paint, glue, and every other type of craft material imaginable. But seeing all three children and Bumblebee tied up with yarn was a surprise.

Zombie- The children would often talk about zombies, often in reference to movies and video games. However, whenever they did talk about them, he was always reminded of the undead army Megatron tried to summon, and quickly had to leave the room.


End file.
